ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lauren Rocco
'Lauren Hussey '(born March 3, 1994 aged 17) is a British professinal wrestler,model and the daughter of Mark 'Rollerball' Rocco, a World Of Sport superstar and the Original Black Tiger in Japan' She is currently working in ARISON, a female promotion in Japan where she, as daughter of the first Black Tiger faced the female Tiger Mask, Tiger Dream. Tiger didn't take Lauren to seriously when she first saw her but when the got in the ring Lauren surprised Tiger by showing she can wrestle with the best Joshi preformers in Japan. Early life Lauren was born in Manchester,England on March the 3rd 1994 to Mark 'Rollerball Rocco' Hussey and quickly developed a love for wrestling, she would train at the gym her grandfather used to own and now her father owns, honing her skills there Lauren made her pro wrestling debut at 15 years old. Ever since she was 14 Laurens parents knew that Lauren was not straight there suspicions where confirmed when Lauren came out of the closet and flat-out admitted she was a lesbian To Lauren's surprise her parents were fine with it even her World Of Sport superstar father since she had that of her chest, Lauren could focus on her first love: Wrestling. Pro Wrestling ARISON (2011-Present) Lauren first debuted as Black Tiger Dream (A homage to her father) but the night of her debut she took the mask off and revealed she was the daughter of Rollerball Rocco The week after her debut as herself Lauren made an impact and attacked Tiger Dream, a female Tiger Mask saying she was "Fed up with my father being in the shadow of Tiger Mask well let's see if Tiger Dream can beat me...wankers" after that she tore the mask of Tiger Dream and grabbed her so cameras could get a shot of her face getting all the people in attendance booing and gasping at the 17 year old Gajin's disrespect Lauren said in an interview back in England "I've always been a few burgers short of a barbeque, i've always been abit of a wack-job, and doing what i did to Tiger Dream shows how much of a nut-job i am,and i don't want to be sane" Modelling career At only 17 Lauren is one of the youngest models in England and after rejecting a couple of offers she got a call from a Lesbian magazine called Women Like You ''as a lesbian herself Lauren read a lot of Lesbian magazines and still has a couple back in her home of Manchester. Lauren is seeing pictures of herself in ''Women Like You every month as she reads the magazine monthly and says "It brings a smile to my face seeing all these people calling me "Cute", "Beautiful", "Adorable", I've never thought i was That good looking but hey, you learn something new everyday". Lauren returned to Modelling when she wasn't in Japan and had gained some weight and got abit bigger and thicker body and ass. Finishers and Signitures *Black Tiger Bomb (Crucifix Sit-Out Powerbomb) *Diving Knee Drop *German Suplex *Underhook Piledriver *Cradle Gotch Style Piledriver *Running Hip Attack into opponent in the turbuckle *Manchester Suplex (Regal-Plex) *Dragon Suplex *Rocco Drop (Over-Drive) *Big Boot (sometimes to an opponent in mid-air) Personal life Lauren is a lesbian and is currently in a relationship with American Jamie Hitchcock the two are thinking of getting engaged and maybe adoppting At 17 Lauren is just started College which she's taken a break from wrestling to do, she's taking history and English at Martin Luther King School in America and is currently living in an apartment with her girlfriend 20 year old New Yorker Jamie Hitchcock. Lauren, according to Jamie, doesn't care about acting "like a lady" although Jamie finds it "Quite hot when Lauren slouches on the sofa, drinks beer and belches-even if her breath reeks" Jamies parents are really fond of Lauren, Jamies dad, a wrestling magazine editor knows of Laurens father Rollerball Rocco and to Laurens shock thought Lauren was very good-she could wrestle and looks beautiful- and knew of Laurens father Mark Rocco BEFORE he became the first Black Tiger. On Jamie's YouTube account she normally wakes up long before Lauren so Jamie takes videos of her girlfriend waking up or is in lying in bed reading or studying. ﻿ Category:Characters by nationality Category:British Characters Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Gay Wrestlers